1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the kitchen utensils, and more particularly pertains to a utensil which permits the washing of rice prior to a cooking thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known by those who enjoy cooking rice, there is a substantial tendency of rice to cake and stick together in cooking pans. Depending upon the quality and type of rice used, this problem of caking and sticking can be of such magnitude as to result in the production of inedible foodstuffs and damaged cooking utensils. In an effort to overcome the problems of cooking rice, there have been numerous attempts to develop cooking containers which would lessen the likelihood of caking and sticking. However, all of these prior attempts to produce utensils which would result in the preparation of rice that is more fluffy, and less likely to stick and cake, have been substantially unsuccessful. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new apparatuses and methods for preparing rice which result in a more fluffy rice product, as opposed to being prone to sticking together in lumps, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.